


Your Love is My Drug

by OzzyHargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyHargreeves/pseuds/OzzyHargreeves
Summary: TW: Graphic Suicide and Child RapeKlaus is done with life, everything he'd ever loved had been destroyed, all he wanted was Dave. One minute he was laying on his bedroom floor with foam around his mouth, the next he was infront of the little girl again. Finally he is reunited with the love of his life, but he wasn't fully free, seeing his father again he is reminded of all the trauma that his childhood had caused.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Reunited

He looks down at the bottles of pills, his chest aching, tears rolling down his cheeks, wanting nothing more than to see his lover again, the ghosts screaming at him to do it. He grabs a notepad and pen, beginning to write his final notes  
'Dear Vanya,  
I know you'll understand this the most, I know you've felt pain like I have. I was in so much pain and it was constant, I missed my lover, and I missed what It felt like to smile. I couldn't take it anymore, and no one was ever there to listen. You might not understand everything now, and that's why I'm leaving you my diary, please don't show anyone else. I can't live off of drugs anymore, I cant. I've tried to keep pushing but it's too much. Please know that I love you, even though I never showed it, I've always been there for you. Don't take me to a hospital, don't try to save me, I can't keep going, I've been through too much, I just want to be free.  
Goodbye,  
Klaus'

'Dear Diego,  
You have always been my brother. I'm sure you have a good idea of why I did this. I can't take it anymore, there is always a hole in my heart, I can't keep pumping drugs into me to suppress my pain. His name was Dave... and he was my world. I can't live like this anymore. I thought I was happy, but then I fell for Dave and I realized that I wasn't happy, he showed me what happiness is, and I want that feeling again. I love you, and I want you to keep strong.  
Goodbye,  
Klaus'

'Dear Allison,  
I'm not even going to lie to you. I love you, but there has never been a time where I have felt like you loved me. I remember the time when I was wearing mom's clothes, you promised you would cover for me if dad walked in, but when he came in you hid, you didn't even come check on me when he threw me down the stairs. You outed me to our father, I have pages in my diary that are marked with pink sticky notes, I want you to read those and know what you caused me to go through. You stabbed me in the back numerous times.  
You weren't there. I played therapist for you more times than I can count, but I asked you ONE time to let me talk to you but you turned me away. I know you saw the cuts on my wrists but you ignored them. You never even asked if I was ok.  
Goodbye,  
Klaus'

'Dear Luther,  
Shut the fuck up about the moon and being in love with your sister, you haven't been through shit.  
Goodbye,  
Klaus'

'Dear Five,  
You are my favorite living brother. I've tried to protect you. I've tried my hardest. I love you so much. You saw the pain I've gone through. The very little I own should be split amongst you, Vanya, and Diego. DO NOT let Allison or Luther touch any of my stuff.  
Goodbye,  
Klaus'

I set the notes on the bedside table, sitting on my mattress. unscrewing the caps off the sleeping pills, anti depressants, and pain killers, pouring them into my palms, beginning to take the pills, downing them with water, within minutes I've swallowed over 30 of the pills. I feel a burning in my chest, beginning to heat up, I lay down on my back, feeling ill, as the pain gets worse I grab the knife that had belonged to Dave in Vietnam, bringing it down into his chest, his heart stopping, body falling limp, everything going black.


	2. In His Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using faggot and talking about child sexual assault. Before anyone says anything this isn't based on canon. Also I am nonbinary and pansexual, so please don't get angry about me using faggot. Also this follows the whole season 2 stuff but when Dave died he got to see all the things him and Klaus did when he time travelled, so he knows both ends of the story. Oh and there's also consensual sex in this one.

I stand up, my eyes adjusting to the black and white world, a barber shop on the other side of the trail, a young girl standing in front of him. "They're both waiting for you, Dave and your father, they're talking now, go to your man," The little girl smiles. My ears perk up as I run into the barber shop, my smile fading as I see my dad and Dave arguing.

"I understand being harsh on your kid, but what you did, that was abuse! You had no right!" Dave yells, I run into his arms.

"It's ok baby, it's ok, come on, please come with me," I grab his hand, trying to pull him away.

"But..." he sighs, giving up his fight, letting me tug him out of the shop, tugging him to a beautiful cottage, and pushing him inside. A wave of memories hit me all the sudden.

**_I look at myself in the mirror, a smile on my face, I was 14 and I had just returned from a date with my boyfriend, my black dress clinging to my figure, taking off my Chanel heels. My father bursts through the door with a frown, "Basement now!" I look at him confused, Allison behind him, looking guilty as can be. I sigh, knowing what she had done, I make my way downstairs in fear, 13 men in nothing but pants standing against the wall. "You won't leave this basement till you learn your lesson," Reginald locks the door, the men getting closer to me. I begin banging on the locked door on the locked door, the men begining to grope me, I let out a whimper._ **

_" **Please.... Please don't..." I try to squirm away, my dress being ripped off, being picked up by a tall man, I squirm more, trying to get away, "Please...." One of them rips off my panties, slurs and cusses being yelled at me, one of them slamming into me with no prep, not even spit as lube. I scream for them to stop, another one slamming into me, blood dripping from my hole to the cold tile, being used till morning, left bleeding, naked, and covered in hickeys, tear stains decorating my pale cheeks. The door opening for the first time since the men left.**_

_**"Are you still a faggot?" My father sneers.** _

_**"I...I can't choose that... it's not my fault..." I whimper, my voice horse.** _

_**"Come with me," The man adjusts his monacle, throwing a robe at him. I put it on quickly, limping behind him, entering a odd building, getting shoved into a stall, "Bend over and put your mouth against the hole." My eyes widen, realizing that I was in a gloryhole, but I obey, knowing better than to try to fight it, being used once more for hours.** _

_**My father continued selling my body to random men, the abuse continuing till I turned 18.** _

I whimper, beginning to cry at the memory, Dave pulling me into my lap, "I... I remember when my dad made my boyfriend watch... he left me afterwards... it hurt so much..." I hic up, happy that Dave could read my mind. The blue eyed boy sighs.  
"I know baby, I know, he won't hurt you though, he can't. I've got you now, nobody can hurt you again," he rocks me softly, kissing my head. I nod, kissing his neck softly.  
"C...Can we adopt a little girl? I can play the role of housewife, and you can be the man of the house, and we can have our little daughter running around?" I ask gently.  
"Of course baby, do you have a name in your mind?" He smiles, I think for a second before answering.  
"Vanya Ciel Hargreeves-Katz," I smile, he nods excitedly.  
"Is there any reason?" He asks curiously.  
"Well, Vanya after the sister who kept me going and made me feel somewhat understood, Ciel is French for blue, the color of your eyes, the first thing I fell in love with about you, and obviously our last names," I look into his eyes, "I don't want to get a girl yet though, I want us to be the young lovers we didn't get to be," I blush as he runs his hands through my long brown hair.   
"Then lets be young and in love~" He runs his hands down my back, rubbing my ass through my black leather lace up pants. I turn bright red as he picks me up, carrying me to our bedroom, laying me down on the bed, taking off his own shirt, well built abs covering his chest, my cheeks heating up, admiring his gorgeous chest.   
"Wow.." he gets on top of me, running my hands over his abs with a smile, loving the way his strong body feels against my hands. I let out a gentle moan as he pulls my fluffy coat over my shoulders, his fingers run over my hard, pink nipples, sharply inhaling.   
"Oh? Does my baby like when I play with your nipples?~" He smirks, pinching the tiny nubs, I moan louder, lowering his head and pulling his hand down to my ass, he latches on to the rosy buds as he kneads my ass like dough. I tangle my fingers into his soft hair, tugging on it with one hand as I rub his bulge with the other.  
"Y....Yes sir.... I love it!" I moan as he nibbles on my right nipple, my whole body soft and thin, his being the exact opposite with hard muscles and the build of a high school football player. He pulls off my pants, revealing my black lace panties, my cock straining against the thin fabric, he pulls his lips off my chest.  
"You really are a sissy," He laughs, playing with the lace, a blush on my cheeks.  
"O...Only for you.." I nibble on my lip, unzipping his jeans, sliding my hand into his boxers, pulling them down. "W...wow.... you're really big.." I flip us, admiring his massive shaft, having a perfect girth, his tip already dripping precum. I eagerly take the head into my mouth, sucking hard as I can, lowering more and more, only able to take half of it before I start to choke.  
"That's it baby, keep sucking," he moans, his hands in my wavy hair, gently guiding me up and down. I moan around him, sending vibrations around his length. "Good baby~" I suck harder, moving my tongue perfectly, craving his cum like it was what keeps me alive. He smirks down at me, fucking my face gently, "I...I'm already cumming!" He holds my face down on him, cumming down my throat. He pulls out as I swallow his salty cum.  
"Thank you sir," I smile, snuggling up to his chest, "let's wait to go any further, I need a nappie," I giggle, kissing one of his pecks as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the siblings reactions to his notes/finding his body?


End file.
